Ulthuan
Ulthuan is the ancestoral homeland of the Elven Race, located in the center of the Atlantic ocean. Once the center of the Planet wide Elven Kingdom it is now the center of the High elves Kingdom of Atmer. Ulthuan was first created by Slanaash's prince Asuryan of whom alongside his father Slanaash, and his other children formed the island and the Elves into their image. During this time the island was utterly perfect, and many of the children of Slanaash came to live on the island forming the beggining of the High Elven Pantheon. Ulthuan would expand massively and become one of the largest empires in the world following the Eternity War. Ulthuan would be the main sight of the First Chaos War and the north would be ravaged by the chaos armies, but following the conflict they rose as the most powerful kingdom in the west. Geography The island is in the form of a crescent, with a sheltered inner sea accessible only through the Straights of Lothern. Within the center of the island lies the Island of the dead where the mages who saved the world during the First War with Chaos are still trapped. Political Division It is divided into ten kingdoms, separated by the Anulii mountains into the Inner and Outer Kingdoms. The Inner Kingdoms The centres of civilisation, culture and power in Ulthuan, the awe-inspiring beauty of the inner kingdoms has been guarded by the Anulii Mountains for millennia. *Avelorn, a magical forest sheltered by the mountains. This is the ancient home of the Sindar Elves, and with their departure the forest is an empty forest without song. *Caledor, a land of tall mountains, linked with Dragons Eataine, the most developed and powerful kingdom *Ellyrion, a land of rolling hills and grassy plains Saphery, where magic flows strong amid peaceful glades The Outer Kingdoms Less sheltered the their inner neighbours, with a rugged beauty all their own, these kingdoms are the most open to assault and have seen battle numerous times. *Chrace, a Kingdom of wild woodlands and hills Cothique, a land of vast desolate pine forests *Tiranoc, a Kingdom mostly sunken beneath the Ocean The Shadowlands, a blasted landscape formerly called Nagarythe. *Yvresse, a rugged cold land of deep fjords The Inner Sea The Inner Sea is the central sea inside the crescent-shaped island continent of Ulthuan. The inner sea is comprised of the Sea of Dreams in the east and the Sea of Dusk in the west. The inner sea joins with the Great Ocean at the straits of Lothern and contains isles such as: *The Isle of Flame which the Shrine of Asuryan is on. *The Isle of the Dead where many restless souls remain and the vortex which drains excess Chaos energy away from the world is. History Early History Ulthuan was first created by Slanaash's prince Asuryan of whom alongside his father Slanaash, and his other children formed the island and the Elves into their image. During this time the island was utterly perfect, and many of the children of Slanaash came to live on the island forming the beggining of the High Elven Pantheon. Ulthuan would expand massively and become one of the largest empires in the world following the Eternity War. War with Chaos Ulthuan would be the main sight of the First Chaos War and the north would be ravaged by the chaos armies, but following the conflict they rose as the most powerful kingdom in the west. Civil War Present Day Points of interest Lothern See Also : Lothern Lothern is the largest, richest, most magnificent and beautiful city in the entire Warhammer world and is considered one of the wonders of the known world . This city is home to tens of thousands of elves and a vibrant center of international maritime trade and the place where the Phoenix King resides. It is a remarkable city and source of Eataine wealth. Very few non-elves have ever seen. There are many goals that you have to cross to the streets to reach Lothern and non-elves are allowed only rarely, the Smaragdtor to happen. Before you can vaguely Smaragdtor the Glittering Tower recognize that resides on a rocky island in the Straits of Lothern. The city is the Seegarde guarded Lothern, an elite force of 10,000 elves , who protects a defensive line around the city that has so far been overcome before. The defense force is in contrast to the citizen militia, the bulk of the armies of the Asur make a standing army, and is kept constantly under arms. Directly behind the Smaragdtor is the gate of the curved steel and then the third goal is the Saphirtor . The last one is the sea gate Rubintor . No non-Eleven is allowed to pass through this gate, although some passage is permitted by Smaragdtor. Category:High Elves Category:Elves Category:Islands